1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opener for a container having a screw- or twist-off closure, commonly referred to as a jar opener.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is often difficult to open a jar or container having a screw- or twist-off lid, sealed under vacuum conditions, by hand. Various devices are available to grip the lid and provide leverage to rotate it. However, these still pose a problem as the user must grip the jar or bottle and hold it firmly against the rotational forces.
Mechanical devices are available which hold the jar or bottle while loosening the lid. These devices have a cone shaped member for gripping the lid and apply downwards pressure on the cone to grip the jar or bottle against a base. Such devices are not efficient as the downward pressure increases the rotational force needed to loosen the lid.